Red Bean Soup
Tāng Hóngdòu (汤紅豆), otherwise known as Red Bean Soup-chan, Hongdou, or (more commonly) Hong, is a fictional character created by tumblr user lunakatsuma http://lunakatsuma.tumblr.com for the Dessert Anime. Being Chinese, her surname is Tāng and her first name is Hóngdòu. She is a homemade dessert. She also has a tumblr askblog http://hongdoutang.tumblr.com. Appearance Hong is of average height, at 165 centimeters (5 foot 5 inches). She has short black hair that stops at the base of her neck. She wears a red hoodie with short sleeves and a white hood, black shorts, and boots colored with red, black and white. She wears two red hair clips on the left side of her head. Her outfit is reminiscent of her older brother's own clothing. Personality Hong is the kind of person who prefers not to speak before being spoken to, though she doesn't show it as she is working on stepping out of her comfort zone. Introverted she is, but she enjoys being with people, as long as she isn’t forced to do something crazy. She is very intelligent and good at analyzing people, and she loves helping people with their problems, whether it’s with homework or just listening to them rant. She gives off a calm aura, but is easily flustered (during which she will quietly hide her face in her hands). She has strong morals and self-discipline. Relationship with Li Li is Hong's older brother (though created later). He is a pear soup who was made by Hong's own mother/cook. Due to his rather carefree and oblivious personality, Hong feels slightly annoyed by him at first, even though he always cheerfully tells her, "I love you, Hongdou-meimei!" However, after he saves her from a group of attackers, she realizes just how much he loves her and privately admits that she loves him too, as well as thinking that he can be cool sometimes. After Li's disappearance, in which he leaves the house for an errand and does not return, Hong is distraught and goes into a month-long 'coma', meaning she asks her mother/cook to not make her during that time. When she 'wakes up', her outfit has changed to look similar to Li's, in a way of remembering and waiting for him, as well as 'keeping a part of him with her'. Trivia - 'Hóng dòu tāng' (紅豆汤) translates into 'red bean soup' in Mandarin Chinese. - She is sometimes mistaken as a male, what with her androgynous appearance and voice (her voice is slightly lower in pitch than most females, making it possible to be either a girl or boy’s voice). She finds this funny and never tells people her gender unless they ask or find out on their own. http://hongdoutang.tumblr.com/post/73284917781/gigapuddingchan-hongdoutang http://hongdoutang.tumblr.com/post/73379332581/hello-cookie-chan-im-hongdou-i-was-just - She enjoys taking care of people younger than her. - She plays video games in her free time. - Instead of 'baker', she refers to her maker as her 'cook'. She sometimes calls her cook and her husband '妈妈' (Mommy) and '爸爸' (Daddy), as her cook insists she do so. - Her two hair clips were given to her by her cook. - She is proud of her heritage (Chinese) and speaks a little Mandarin. Gallery Rbssmile.jpg|Hóngdòu smiling rbscreation.jpg|Hóngdòu's abrupt and anticlimatic humanization rbslaptop.jpg|Hóngdòu, going through the fanart of the more popular characters Category:Characters Category:Other